Word meanings
Abibliophobia - The fear of running out of reading material. Absquatulate - To leave or abscond with something. Allegator - Some who alleges. Anencephalous - Lacking a brain. Argle-bargle - A loud row or quarrel. Batrachomyomachy - Making a mountain out of a molehill. Billingsgate - Loud, raucous profanity. Bloviate - To speak pompously or brag. Blunderbuss - A gun with a flared muzzle or disorganized activity. Borborygm - A rumbling of the stomach. Boustrophedon - A back and forth pattern. Bowyang - A strap that holds the pants legs in place. Brouhaha - An uproar. Bumbershoot - An umbrella. Callipygian - Having an attractive rear end or nice buns. Canoodle - To hug and kiss. Cantankerous - Testy, grumpy. Catercornered - Diagonal(ly). Cockalorum - A small, haughty man. Cockamamie - Absurd, outlandish. Codswallop - Nonsense, balderdash. Collop - A slice of meat or fold of flab. Collywobbles - Butterflies in the stomach. Comeuppance - Just reward, just deserts. Crapulence - Discomfort from eating or drinking too much. Crudivore - An eater of raw food. Discombobulate - To confuse. Donnybrook - An melee, a riot. Doozy - Something really great. Dudgeon - A bad mood, a huff. Ecdysiast - An exotic dancer, a stripper. Eructation - A burp, belch. Fard - Face-paint, makeup. Fartlek - An athletic training regime. Fatuous - Unconsciously foolish. Filibuster - Refusal to give up the floor in a debate to prevent a vote. Firkin - A quarter barrel or small cask. Flibbertigibbet - Nonsense, balderdash. Flummox - To exasperate. Folderol - Nonsense. Formication - The sense of ants crawling on your skin. Fuddy-duddy - An old-fashioned, mild-mannered person. Furbelow - A fringe or ruffle. Furphy - A portable water-container. Gaberlunzie - A wandering beggar. Gardyloo! - A warning shouted before throwing water from above. Gastromancy - Telling fortune from the rumblings of the stomach. Gazump - To buy something already promised to someone else. Gobbledygook - Nonsense, balderdash. Gobemouche - A highly gullible person. Godwottery - Nonsense, balderdash. Gongoozle - To stare at, kibitz. Gonzo - Far-out journalism. Goombah - An older friend who protects you. Hemidemisemiquaver - A musical timing of 1/64. Hobbledehoy - An awkward or ill-mannered young boy. Hocus-pocus - Deceitful sleight of hand. Hoosegow - A jail or prison. Hootenanny - A country or folk music get-together. Jackanapes - A rapscallion, hooligan. Kerfuffle - Nonsense, balderdash. Klutz - An awkward, stupid person. La-di-da - An interjection indicating that something is pretentious. Lagopodous - Like a rabbit's foot. Lickety-split - As fast as possible. Lickspittle - A servile person, a toady. Logorrhea - Loquaciousness, talkativeness. Lollygag - To move slowly, fall behind. Malarkey - Nonsense, balderdash. Maverick - A loner, someone outside the box. Mollycoddle - To treat too leniently. Mugwump - An independent politician who does not follow any party. Mumpsimus - An outdated and unreasonable position on an issue. Namby-pamby - Weak, with no backbone. Nincompoop - A foolish person. Oocephalus - An egghead. Ornery - Mean, nasty, grumpy. Pandiculation - A full body stretch. Panjandrum - Someone who thinks himself high and mighty. Pettifogger - A person who tries to befuddle others with his speech. Pratfall - A fall on one's rear. Quean - A disreputable woman. Rambunctious - Aggressive, hard to control. Ranivorous - Frog-eating Rigmarole - Nonsense, unnecessary complexity. Shenanigan - A prank, mischief. Sialoquent - Spitting while speaking. Skedaddle - To hurry somewhere. Skullduggery - No good, underhanded dealing. Slangwhanger - A loud abusive speaker or obnoxious writer. Smellfungus - A perpetual pessimist. Snickersnee - A long knife. Snollygoster - A person who can't be trusted. Snool - A servile person. Tatterdemalion - A child in rags. Troglodyte - Someone or something that lives in a cave. Turdiform - Having the form of a lark. Unremacadamized - Having not been repaved with macadam. Vomitory - An exit or outlet. Wabbit - Exhausted, tired, worn out. Widdershins - In a contrary or counterclockwise direction. Yahoo - A rube, a country bumpkin. Category:Poo